


don't run away from me

by kayokay



Series: drabbles, prompts and whatnot [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, more like a mini ficlet tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayokay/pseuds/kayokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa tries to confess but he kisses Iwaizumi instead.</p>
<p>prompt: "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't run away from me

**Author's Note:**

> written for a [drabble prompt](http://ayytooru.tumblr.com/post/143649677069/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) on tumblr. kinda long for a drabble but it's not that long either. i thought i'll just post it here anw idk. hope you'll enjoy reading!

It’s now or never.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were walking home from school in comfortable silence. They were the only ones on this street. It’s exactly 30 days to their graduation. Not too early for him to have to face Iwaizumi awkwardly for long (especially with entrance exams and all) and not too late for him to regret not trying. He felt selfish but he could not think of a better moment to confess than now.

“Spit it out,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“What?” Oikawa spluttered out in surprise.

“You have something to say, don’t you?”

Oikawa groaned inwardly. “Well Iwa-chan, you sure know how to read me!”

“With the way you’re scrunching up that face, anybody would be able to tell,” Iwaizumi said flatly, throwing him a side glance.

Oikawa huffed. “I…I uh…I..uhh,” he stammered. Oh god, why is this so hard. (He suddenly gained a new-found respect for the girls who confessed to him. Maybe he should have written a confession letter.) (But this, this is different.)

Iwaizumi frowned, eyebrows furrowed. “What’s with you? You’re not usually like that.”

Oikawa stopped in his tracks, eyes casted down, finger twirling his hair. Iwaizumi stopped as well, and turned to face him, waiting. A beat of silence passed.

“Were you the one who broke my Godzilla figurine?” Iwaizumi questioned.

“What? No! That was Ma - never mind.” Oikawa glanced away.

“You lost my notes then?”

“No, who do you think I am iwa-chan.”

“…you got a girl pregnant?”

“What!!! No!!! How could you think that!!” Oikawa half-wailed exasperatedly, dragging his hands through his hair. Iwaizumi chuckled at his reaction, the way he usually laughs at Oikawa, nose slightly scrunched up, eyes crinkling at the corners.

Impulse took over Oikawa. He grabbed the sides of Iwaizumi’s head. He saw Iwaizumi’s eyes widen in surprise before he pinched his own eyes shut and kissed Iwaizumi on the lips.

Iwaizumi jerked backwards, breaking contact. His arms were up defensively, eyes blown wide open in shock.

Oikawa took a moment to register what he just did. He sighed. He shut his eyes, tilted his head back and dragged his hand over his face. He fucked up. _He fucked up._

“I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that I mean I shouldn’t have kissed you, I-,” Oikawa managed to stutter out, “I’m sorry.”

He turned and ran.

The tears he tried so hard to hold in flowed freely. His vision was blurred, and yet he couldn’t stop running.

“OI OIKAWA!” Iwaizumi hollered after him. He started. Blinking away the tears, Oikawa sped up. He knew Iwaizumi was a faster runner than he was.

And Iwaizumi will catch him anyway.

Iwaizumi grabbed onto Oikawa’s wrist, jerking him to a stop. Oikawa turned his face away from him.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat. Oikawa sniffed. “Oikawa,” Iwaizumi tried again, “please don’t run away from me again.”

Oikawa stiffened.

“…and don’t surprise kiss me like that, it’s not good for my heart,” Iwaizumi muttered.

Oikawa laughed softly, still facing away from Iwaizumi. “You sound like an old man,” he said.

Then, Oikawa felt Iwaizumi’s hand at the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Iwaizumi slid his eyes shut as he leaned in, while Oikawa’s widened. And Iwaizumi kissed him, so soft, so gentle, like he was the most fragile thing in the world.

This time, it was Oikawa who pulled away, with tears streaming down his face. “Iwa-chan…” he croaked. “The tears won’t stop.”

Iwaizumi gave him a small smile. He caressed Oikawa’s face with his hands, his thumbs wiping away the tears as Oikawa cried harder.

Oikawa ended up leaning on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, sobs wracking his body, in the middle of a street, with Iwaizumi gently stroking his fingers through Oikawa’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
